My Rainy Days
by GemB
Summary: AU. When staring straight at death's door a man meets a young woman who changes his view on just about everything. As love starts to blossom they are separated from each other due to unfortunate timing. When his time is up, will he give up on everything they shared or will their love be enough to keep him alive? Based on the movie My Rainy Days.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor the plot of the story My Rainy Days.**

**That is all Hiro Mashima and the wonderful creators of the magnificent film.**

* * *

><p>When she was 14:<p>

It was a rainy day, and my mother and I headed to the hospital. It was my parent's decision to bring me in today. As we entered the sliding doors leading to the nurse at the reception desk I went to sit down and let my mother sign me in.

"I'm Heartfillia," I heard my mother tell the nurse.

"First time here?" asked the nurse while my mother nodded and got handed paperwork to fill out.

**Patients Name: **Lucy Heartfillia

**Patients Age: **14

I let my mother finish up with the papers while I sat fiddling my thumbs with nothing to do. I kept glancing around feeling everyone in the waiting area staring at me. I felt everyone's eyes focusing on me knowing the reason why I was here. I couldn't take it. I was about to burst when suddenly I got distracted by a man. Early twenties I guessed. He sat a few seats away from me. Talk about awkward. There was this long silence until he was called into the doctor's office. I could only sit there thinking and waiting for my name to be called. Laxus; that was his name a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus POV<strong>

"The tests show a brain tumor," I could only gape at the doctor once I heard what came out his mouth. This has got to be a joke; it must be a joke, right? I'm a healthy twenty-three year old. I cannot have a brain tumor, it's impossible!

"Is it malignant?" I heard myself asking. I turned to look at the doctor, and I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable breaking the bad news.

"No, not yet; this type of tumor isn't causing any damage at the moment, but with due time it will turn malignant. Survival rate is about two years, but there is surgery which could be done. If we let the tumor grow there are complications that we could end up with. Paralysis, memory loss, impaired judgment those are some complications that could affect you. At any rate, you would need to operate." The doctor kept talking and talking, but I couldn't hear a thing he was saying.

Whoa that caught my attention, "An operation can fix this?" I had to ask. This was my life we were talking about, and I couldn't let all these years go to waste. No I had to be strong; the doctor said there was an operation and I wanted to, no I had to, take it. I'll take it and then live my life like I wanted to. I'll teach history, I'll travel all over Fiore; I'll meet a woman and get married, and have kids. I can't believe I was thinking this. I have never been the type of man who wanted to settle down and raise a family, but when death is staring you in the face any man could change their mind.

The doctors face expression changed again, and I couldn't help the lump that got stuck to my throat. "Yes, but unfortunately total removal of the tumor is impossible. Since it's in the brain we can't completely remove it without causing you permanent damage in the process. Not even the best surgery can prevent a relapse."

And my life went out the gutter; I nodded at the doctor and agreed to the surgery. A few more years to live won't do me any bad. I could probably still teach, and travel around Fiore. Yeah, I could visit all the places I've ever wanted and fulfill all the things I've ever dreamed of since I was a child.

I walked out of the doctor's office more like a zombie. I couldn't feel, I couldn't think straight; I couldn't stop the words from repeating themselves in my head. I was a walking dead man with a few years on the count, might as well start a timer until my last day, no?

"Hurry up Lucy!" I heard a woman calling to a teenager no more than fifteen I guessed. She was walking like she didn't really wanted to be here, and I couldn't blame her, if she had my streak of luck I felt bad for the young girl. Young and beautiful, she didn't belong here. She belonged in the outside with her friends, going out, and having fun, not a horrible day at the hospital. "What's wrong Lucy? Let's go!" She kept yelling at the poor girl.

"Mama, I don't want to. I change my mind, please let's go!" She started crying and I couldn't help but feel awkward the way things were heading.

"Lucy, darling, we've talked about this. It's for your own good! Please don't make a big fuss about this; for goodness sake you're not a child anymore. Think about your future and the people this would affect! Your father and I discussed this with you, please look at this through our eyes, we want what's best for you; can't you see that?"

_Uh wait what were they talking about?_

"Mama please, let's go home I don't want to be here! Please! I'll do anything just please lets head home. I'll be a better daughter and not disobey you anymore; I just don't want to be here mama."

I honestly felt for the girl, but I couldn't say anything as I was frozen to the ground where I stood, and couldn't form words in my mouth.

"Excuse us," The woman said to me as she walked past me.

That's when it happened. Our eyes met. Stormy blue orbs met beautiful chocolate brown ones. God, she had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. No bad Laxus! She is going through a crisis, can't you see that?! Wait, I'm going through a crisis! Have I actually forgotten the whole conversation with the doctor already?! And just like that she and her mother walked away and out of my life forever.

I can't worry about my love life when I have no life whatsoever, wait what am I thinking? She's just a child, a beautiful one at that, but still, a child! What would my gramps say if he ever heard my thoughts about a young girl like that? Never mind, that old geezer would have probably had a full blown nose bleed with just the sight of her. His perverted nature must run in the family. Damn him. Lucy, even her goddam name was beautiful. What's wrong with me?! Oh well, it's not like she'll waltz back into my life no, she has her own life. She's young and still has her life ahead of her, and most likely I'll never see her again. I need to get a hold of myself and plan everything; all my trips, my lesson plans, and my funeral arrangements. Yes. Ill busy myself with these arrangements, and never focus on love ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, but if I only knew that Fate was a cruel one.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN This is my first story, so please leave comments about my writing! I hope this is a good start and i will update on a regular basis. Maybe about one a week every Sunday? Thank you to everyone who takes their time to read this, i would love to hear feedback from you! Until next chapter! See ya!_

_-GB_


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Rainy Days nor do I own Fairy Tail! I am simply borrowing characters and some parts of the plot for this story.**

**Rated M for naughty language and some adult content.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As she lay in bed, she thought of all the things that have happened since she was the age of fourteen. '<em>Everything happens for a reason,' <em>she kept telling herself ever since that fateful day.

It had been a year since she ran away from home and a year since shed been living in a luxurious studio owned by her "Papa", Gildarts Clive. He was a very rich man, he paid for everything she owns and gave her money to throw around wherever she would like. He has a daughter a few years older than her, but of course, she didn't know the details of their pretty little secret.

Life had made her grow up faster than expected. She was pretty mature for her age whenever needed, and knew when to have fun and act her own age.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I rolled over on the bed and looked towards the clock that was up on my wall. '_7:30 A.M, I should start getting ready to meet up with Gildarts_,' I thought. I didn't really want to leave my precious bed, but I persuaded my body to move so I wouldn't end up being late to my appointment. With that in mind I started my morning workout before anything else. All women knew they _always_ had to look good in my line of work. I stretched my muscles and felt the desired burn before the workout; no pain, no gain.

After finishing with my workout I looked up to see that it had been exactly an hour since I started working out. I made my way to the restroom and decided to start my shower. I turned the knob for the hot water and adjusted it with the cold water to the desired temperature I wanted, and started discarding my sweaty clothes to put them in the hamper I kept next to the shower. Stepping in a sigh escaped my lips as I felt the hot water loosening my muscles and relaxing my body. I stayed standing there just letting the water run all over my body. Thoughts kept running through my head about my parents and I started wondering how they were. Since the day I left home I haven't heard from them which I supposed was a good thing. It's not like I was complaining though, I would put our, no, _their _name to shame if they ever realized what it was I did for a living. Putting those thoughts aside I reached for the coconut scented shampoo I usually used and decided to make quick work of it. I shampooed and rinsed my hair to start applying conditioner, and put up my hair in a bun while I washed my body. I made sure to clean every curve in my body before undoing my hair and rinsing it. I stood in the water a little while longer trying to clear my thoughts, and finally snapped out of them while reaching for a towel to start drying off my body. I wrapped the towel around my hair, grabbed my robe and put it on. I went over to the sink, brushed my teeth, looked at my reflection, and smiled. I was meeting up with Gildarts today, which meant today was the day I get my allowance! I started daydreaming about the money until I realized I was still naked under the robe and had to finish getting ready. '_Let's see, what are we doing today? I remember he mentioned it in the email he sent last week. Ah yes! He's taking me to brunch and shopping. Then were doing the usual, oh this day can't get any better!' _I thought. I decided to wear something casual yet sexy, and went over to see my dresses in the closet. Bingo! I found the perfect one to wear, a black form fitting dress that I was sure he was to love. I went to grab the dress and headed over to where I kept my high heels. I looked over them and spotted my golden stilettos which would most likely leave me with a broken ankle if I was to trip and fall over, now _that_ would hurt. I grabbed them and quickly made my way to get my underwear which was honestly the hardest part of this entire process. '_Hmm, lace or silk?' _I couldn't decide and I still had to do my hair and makeup, so before I did anything else I decided to let my hair air dry while I kept on trying to decide what to wear. I looked over and spotted a plum lace bra with matching underwear and thanked the lucky stars that I had finally found the perfect underwear. I put on the under garments and looked at myself in the floor length mirror '_very sexy,' _I thought. I was pretty sure Gildarts would love this. When my hair was completely dry I ran a curling iron through it and let my hair down in waves, I put on my makeup and looked at myself. I always thought I looked slightly older with makeup on. After the finishing touches I dressed myself and walked out of my studio to call a cab.

While entering the cab I told the driver exactly where I was going and accidently got lost in thoughts once again. I kept on thinking about Gildarts and how impatient I was to meet him again. The man may be forty-five, but he sure has a lot of stamina. He could keep me working all night long if he wanted, which he has in several occasions, but of course, I would never complain over that. He is very sexy for his age, he's also very rich, he's a gentleman most of the time and how could I forget that he pays for everything I own? No, I'd never complain about him. I was so lost in my thoughts that it took me a while to realize we were at the restaurant already. I paid the driver, got out of the cab, and took a deep breath. I always got…anxious…whenever I had to meet him, and I could never figure out why. I put my worries aside and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked while looking at her up and down. _'Geez, I hate when people judge me like they know me.'_ Lucy thought, but quickly remembered her line of work and realized she would still be judged even if they knew each other.

"Ah, yes! It should be under Clive," the hostess looked down at her notepad and sure enough she found the reservation.

"Oh, of course, follow me!" she had the biggest fake smile anyone had ever seen and led Lucy to a table where she could see Gildarts sitting. When he saw her approaching he stood up and smiled while pulling out a chair for her to sit in. "Here you go, have a nice time you two. Your waitress should be with you shortly," and with that they were left alone sitting across from each other.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been Lucy dear?" He asked her with a husky tone that could send shivers down any woman's spine and transform it into heat which would pool in between their thighs. Lucy couldn't help but squirm under his intense stare.

"I've been good. Just hanging out with the girls and having fun. You know, girl stuff. How have you been? How's work?"

Gildarts was actually a big shot at some big company in the city of Magnolia, where they both lived, but he would often travel to the city of Crocus for business. Lucy met him through one of her friends, Natsu Dragneel, and after they met…one thing led to another.

"Ah, yes. We made the deal with one of the country's biggest companies. It has been extremely chaotic that I haven't had any time to spend with my beautiful lady," he gave her a smirk that could melt women on the spot. If there was anything this man was, it was a sex god. Unfortunately, that type of thing didn't really work on her. She worked for money, not pleasure.

"Yes, you may have to make it up to me all night long you know," she returned his smirk, and he gave a light chuckle.

* * *

><p>They finished brunch and headed to the biggest shopping district in town, Magnolia Shopping Centre. He bought her a beautiful diamond necklace with a heart at its center, a couple pair of shoes, and some sexy lingerie, which she loved as well as him. After shopping, they went to a park that was nearby and he had a man take all of her bags back to the hotel they were supposed to be staying at. They sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree and Lucy took out a book she was currently reading from her purse, while Gildarts sent out emails and messages back to his office though his phone. When he was done they went to dinner and back to the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>They had barely made it into the elevator when Gildarts pinned Lucy to the wall and began their ritual. There were hands flying around everywhere, touching, groping, and scratching everything and anything they could. Out of all her clients and lovers, Gildarts was the most fierce when it came to sex. He was an animal in bed and was always thoughtful of what to do when it came to her and the amount of orgasms he gave her. They weren't even at the door yet when their clothes started flying. Oh, but once they stepped foot inside the room all sense was gone and Gildarts had only one goal at the moment: skin to skin contact that always ended in both of them in bed. This was going to be a very long night and Lucy was definitely looking forward to the next morning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

The sun shined brightly through the hotel's window. "Shit," I cursed, and sought out any warmth I could find and came up with…nothing. I smiled. He knew me so well, but of course a year could do that to people. He left before I woke up; this was exactly what I liked about Gildarts. He wasn't a stupid man, and he knew exactly how I felt about the _after_ part of sex. I couldn't stand any lovey dovey crap, love just wasn't for me.

I sat up and looked around for clues as to when he left and saw nothing until my eyes landed on the nightstand. I found a note in Gildarts' writing.

"_Lucy, I'm sorry for leaving you so early in the morning. I received an emergency phone call from the office. __**Bullshit, it's Sunday. I smiled and knew the real reason why he left. **__I know I promised the weekend, but I had to leave. You understand, don't you? __**I kept thinking of things I could do for him next time we see each other. **__The hotel has been paid for, so you can stay and enjoy the room service and spa downstairs. Make yourself comfortable and pamper yourself, you are my beautiful Lucy after all. This is all for you, I'll call you and make it up to you next weekend, I promise. I left some cash in your wallet and you can also find one of my credit cards there as well. Go shopping, have fun, and buy something sexy for me to see you in. __**Pervert! So that's what he wants! I laughed; he was so easy to please sometimes.**__"_

He was such a pervert, but I have never complained, ever. My allowance was more than enough to keep me quiet, and he never did anything I didn't consent to. The big plus was that he was a looker and sex with him was better than most of the other men I've ever slept with. He was pretty much the only man compatible with my body; no other person could make me orgasm. Only he could, and I never really knew why. I never even asked why, maybe he just had plenty experience since he was older than me.

I looked at the floor and found all my bags there, well that was definitely going to be a bother to carry home all by myself. I cleaned up and was glad to find the used condoms and their wrappers in the waste basket in the bathroom. _'Well at least he has enough decency to clean up after himself,'_ I thought to myself. I got dressed and made sure to take advantage of the room service. After eating a delicious meal I grabbed all my bags from the floor, called a cab to take me home, and left the hotel. This was our routine every single time we met each other for sex. He would always let me know one way or another that he, in fact, had left the hotel and would also leave me to "pamper" myself. He loves my perfectly smooth skin, so he would always make sure to let me know to take care of myself.

* * *

><p>I got home and realized today was Sunday, which meant I had to put all the things that were in the bags away as soon as possible in order to start the homework that was due tomorrow morning.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am seventeen years old, a runaway, a prostitute and a senior in high school. What a way to end my last year in Fairy Tail Academy.<em>

_And the semester was just starting. What a drag._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, but if I only knew that Fate was a cruel one.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: A special thank to Ayame-Chiixo, Exo-Toxicimpulse, SHadOwMenaCE, and XxShyxX for leaving reviews on the Prologue. And now to answer some questions:_

_I know some of the readers PM'd me and asked about the age gap. Guys don't worry, its part of the plot for this story. I'm not really going to spoil the story, but I will say that most questions should be answered within the next four chapters. _

_Also, keep reviewing the story and thank you to all those who favorited and are following the story, you guys are amazing. I wasn't really sure if anyone would as much as read it, but i'm really excited that some of you even liked it. It means a lot to me. So please review and let me know what you think. If you have questions or comments please feel free to PM me. _

_Until next time!_


	3. Heroes and New Friends

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_

* * *

><p><em>Also guys read the authors note at the bottom. I'm making an important question concerning the story. Don't worry it's not going to be discontinued, but I was wondering about something important. So please go see! Thanks!<em>

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning, and it was unusually loud inside one of the many classrooms in Fairy Tail Academy. Lucy waked into this classroom, her homeroom, and glared at everyone. It was way too early for this, and she had a killer headache due to the huge amount of homework she had to do the previous night. Everyone that saw her knew to stay out of her way. She started walking toward a desk where two other girls were sitting and giggling at each other.<p>

"Lucy!" A girl with long scarlet hair said smiling up at her friend.

Lucy just smiled and waved not really in the mood to have both her friends squealing next to her ear.

"What's wrong Luce? Did something happen in the weekend?" A girl with short silver hair asked with a knowing look.

"Not really, just the usual. It's just…the damn homework had me up all night last night. I didn't get much sleep because of it, and that's why procrastinating is bad. I just never learn," Lucy replied with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll go out tonight and have fun," the long haired girl told Lucy.

"Thanks Erza I might just need that. Hey Lisanna?" She turned towards the silver haired girl with a hopeful expression, "How about you ask Natsu and the guys to meet us at the club tonight?"

"Sure, why not? We'll all meet there and have fun." Lisanna replied with a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that oddly sounded like a body falling.

All three girls quickly turned towards the front of the classroom where the sound had originated from.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

"It seems I'm going to have to play the hero today as well," I looked across the room and suddenly rage started boiling. There I saw one of my friends, Ultear, bullying a short girl with glasses. The girl was defenseless, and she was definitely no fighter. I absolutely hated when people took advantage of others. It was disgraceful! I couldn't believe one of my friends was doing that. Couldn't she at least take someone her own size? Geez, the nerve of that woman!

I got up as quickly as I could and headed straight towards them. Ultear was being way too cruel. I looked down at the girl on the floor and realized I had never seen this girl on campus. Was she new? I didn't really know nor did I care at the moment.

"What are you doing Ultear?" I asked with as much authority as I could muster. I glared at her and she immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Lucy! Hi, I uhmm...I was just…talking…to this new girl…yeah! I was just talking to her…Isn't that right?" She glared at the girl on the floor, and I tried to suppress the need to roll my eyes at her obliviousness.

"Yeah _talk _is that why she looks badly beat up? You must have had pretty tough words with her if just the talk gave her a bloody nose." I stared hard not backing down or even thinking of believing her when I saw it with my own eyes, "Ultear, we've gone through this already. You may be my friend but I don't like bullies. Never have never will. Now, I suggest you say sorry and never bother her again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Lucy," she stuttered and I smiled waiting for her to apologize. She turned to the girl on the floor and quickly apologized before leaving.

I grabbed the glasses that were near me laying on the floor, and gave them to the girl before helping her off the floor.

"Sorry about Ultear, she has this thing where she likes to fight with others. Don't worry about her though, I promise she won't lay a finger on you anymore. Say, I never caught your name."

"Oh, uhmm thank you. My name is Levy. Levy McGarden." She looked up at me, since I was a few inches taller than her, with twinkles in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Lucy smiled at the girl and motioned for her to follow.

"Why don't you sit with us? I promise we're not bad company, you'll love us." Lucy all but gushed at the shorter girl, who just smiled and nodded at the girl who had just saved her from further harm.

Erza and Lisanna saw them approaching and smiled at the two girls. Once they were close enough they introduced themselves to the new girl.

Levy was thrilled to be walking up to the schools most beautiful trio. She may have only been here a year, but word spread quicker than a wildfire that these three practically ruled Fairy Tail Academy. She couldn't believe that they would look at her direction, much less smile at her, not to mention speak to her.

"So…Levy…Are you new in school? I haven't noticed you before, so I'm guessing you must be at least fairly new. Am I correct in that assumption?" Lisanna and Lucy raised a brow at Erza's way of questioning the one thing that was in all three of their minds.

"Yes, I'm fairly new."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I couldn't help but smile at Levy. She was everything we were not: smart, cute with those glasses, and probably pure. And in that moment I realized I envied her, she probably had it all. She probably had parents who adored her, friends who thought she was amazing, and a life that I could only wish for. It made me want to know her, be close to her, and I realized that I basically sounded like I had the hots for her. So I made a decision in that moment. A decision that would probably change all of our lives for good. I was going to give this girl a chance to be with us, I was going to make her popular, but most importantly I was giving her three close friends that she could call her own.

"Levy, would you like to be friends with us?" I asked her with the sweetest smile and hopeful eyes. She just stared at me her mouth gaping and her eyes as wide as saucers. I just grinned and stared at her, waiting for the answer that I knew would change her life.

"Y-you would l-like t-t-to be f-friends with m-me?!" She practically yelled at me and I just kept grinning like a maniac and nodded.

"Of course I would like you to become our friend!" Just as I finished saying that she threw herself at me and kept nodding her head agreeing to become our newest friend.

"Okay, well we can all have lunch together later today. How does that sound?" Erza was quick to add, and I swear I saw Levy blush. I guessed it was because we were the supposed most popular girls at school.

* * *

><p>After school finished, I decided to take Levy shopping as a way to welcome her. We went to a boutique where they sold the most beautiful dresses that looked exactly like they should for our age. Nothing sexy, everything cute. Cute, but mature. It was perfect for us, we tried everything on and I decided to buy myself a few new dresses with my new credit card. As I was paying I looked around and realized that Levy had yet to choose something, so I walked up to her and asked if something was the matter.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything, it's just that I don't have the money to buy anything from this boutique." She answered me and I suddenly felt bad for bringing her to a place she couldn't afford.

"Don't worry, it's my treat. Get anything you want and I'll pay for it. Don't look at price tags okay. If you like something try it on and grab it," I looked at her stupefied face and couldn't help but chuckle.

And just like that we were once again trying on things and paying for them when we were done. She looked like she was in cloud nine with all the bags she had in her arms, and I felt strange. Strange, because I made someone happy without having to fuck them senseless. That was a first for me and maybe that was why I was feeling strange. Whenever I was with Erza and Lisanna I felt content at having company, but Levy was different. Levy was almost like a little sister to me, a little sister that I could mold into whatever I pleased. I was ecstatic at that thought that I decided to do what any older sister would do to their younger sister: I would corrupt her by taking her to have a night of fun at the club with the girls and the guys. I wouldn't really…corrupt her…that much. I just want her to know how to loosen up and have fun once in a while. She deserved that, we all did.

* * *

><p>As night arrived we all headed to Club Sabertooth. The club was nice and the bartenders, waiters, and waitresses were really hot. They were all eye candy and everyone came here just for that reason. Who wouldn't want a hot person making your drink or taking your orders?<p>

Outside there was a huge line forming already, and we decided since we were regulars we would skip the line like we usually did.

"Hey Orga, how's it going tonight?" I asked a tall muscular man with green hair who was one of the clubs bouncers.

"It's packed. Oh by the way Gray is inside already, he told me to let you know that he would be waiting at the bar whenever you girls got here," he replied with a smirk as he looked us up and down. "Say, why don't you girls stay here a little longer and see where things could take us?"

I looked at him and smiled coyly and shook my head while he let out a laugh that had us joining him right away. He was a big flirt, but he never acted on anything other than that.

He let us in and we were greeted with loud music and people dancing, making out, and drinking everywhere. We decided to meet the guys before anything, so we headed to the bar where they would be waiting for us. I somehow heard my name over the loud music and turned towards a handsome man with raven hair and blue eyes.

"Gray," I whispered and tapped the girls so we could walk up to him. I turned to Levy and realized that she had no idea who he was so I explained shortly and straight to the point. "That's Gray…he's…you could say he's my…boyfriend, I guess," I smiled as she nodded and I wondered if she had any questions, but she never asked anything.

"Hey babe! Girls," he nodded at Erza and Lisanna and then turned to Levy with a confused expression. "I don't think we've met before actually, I'm Gray. And you are?"

"Levy. Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you Gray," once they were introduced he looked back at me and asked if we could talk.

I looked at him with a raised brow and nodded. We went outside, and once we were out of prying ears and eyes he made his move. I smacked his hand away from my ass and glared at him.

"Gray. Just because I tell people who are just meeting you that you're my boyfriend doesn't necessarily mean that you _are _my boyfriend. You want to touch me? Cough up the money…then we'll talk." He kept staring at me with hungry eyes and motioned for us to go to his car. Once we were inside he began explaining his reason for bringing me outside.

"You know Lucy I haven't touched you in a very, very long time. Don't you think I've been a good boy long enough?" He had the most pathetic puppy dog expression and I laughed at him while he frowned. "Anyways, that's beside the point. How's it going with Gildarts? He's not pulling anything funny is he?" I shook my head and let him continue talking. "So you up for new clients?" After a quick nod he got back to business. "Okay, I've made background checks on these guys so it's alright, but you know the drill okay? First ones name is Wakaba Mine, here's his picture. 43, he's younger than that old geezer that gets you every weekend. Man I'm jealous right now, with all these old men fucking you all the time" he said with a chuckle and I just rolled my eyes.

He kept staring at me so I looked at him. Once he knew he had my attention he moved around a bit and got an envelope from his back pocket. "Here, you wanted me to pay for your attention right?" I looked at him shocked and grabbed the envelope, and while I counted the money he explained everything he knew about the second client.

"The second one is Zeref, quite young actually. He's 24. Should I book them?" I just gave him my best what-do-think expression and he booked the appointments for my two new clients.

After counting the money I looked back at Gray and smiled. I guess I should do this already, I mean he did pay. I crawled across the backseat of his car and watched his gulp visibly. I guess it has been a very long time since I've last slept with him. I climbed atop of his lap and kissed him gently, waiting for him to respond to me. He started kissing back and my hands made their way across his chest towards his neck and my fingers tangled with his hair. I wiggled a bit to get more comfortable and heard him suck in a sharp breath, so I decided to rub myself against him. He groaned and I had to hold back a giggle. My hands went towards the hem of his shirt and I pulled up, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor of his car. He followed my lead and in no time I was naked waist up. He dived straight into my nipples and nipped at them making me moan. While he kept his ministrations up, his hands lowered and grabbed my ass. I kept rubbing myself on him and started undoing the button of his pants. He pulled down my skirt and thong in one go and I was left naked and waiting for him while he pulled his pants and boxers down. He then dove straight for my sex, and I felt his tongue stroke my clit. I couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath at the attention my body was getting. I felt him smirk while his tongue kept caressing me and suddenly it pierced me and dove straight inside me. My hips bucked and he put his arms around my legs to keep me still for a while. He kept tasting me while his hands began kneading my breasts. With just those simple touches he was becoming harder and harder. While I was busy moaning he shifted and positioned himself between my legs. He put on a condom and in just one swift movement he speared inside me and I couldn't control myself. I clenched my insides and he groaned. As he started moving I started moaning his name and groaning alongside him while meeting him thrust after thrust. And then he lost rhythm and I knew he was done. I squeezed him as he drove inside me as hard as I could and that did it. He pushed into me one last time my insides still clasped onto his length and the strength behind my hold made him come undone. He released himself inside me and I could only gasp.

He looked into my eyes and laughed.

"Damn I missed you, you actually clamped down on me so hard I couldn't take it. But fuck did that feel so fucking good. Have you actually missed me so much that just the act of me thrusting inside you brings you great pleasure?" He was smirking at me and I rolled my eyes content with my performance.

I usually did this. I knew when to moan and groan to let them think I was enjoying it. I would squeeze them while they thrust inside me and all those poor bastards never even had a clue that they never brought me to my peak. Gray was no exception, he only took, took, and took. As long the money kept coming I would always enjoy giving them this show.

* * *

><p>We got dressed and walked back inside the club and the first thing I saw was Gajeel dancing with Levy. I smirked when he saw me and he winked back at me. This was actually coming along better than I expected.<p>

After a few drinks and a few dances we all went home, but Levy was so plastered that I ended up dragging her home with me. It was a long day, a fun one at that, but nonetheless long. I had made myself a new friend whom I was starting to see as a younger sister, I got new clients, and got paid to have sex.

I placed Levy on my bed and made my way to the restroom and put on my nightgown. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I just knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, but if I only knew that Fate was a cruel one.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Guys, I'm so sorry I didn't get to upload last Sunday! I came down with a cold and stayed in bed all day. I know I should've at least uploaded something on Monday, but I decided to wait it out. Again thank you to those who review and all of you who favorite and are following this story. You guys make my day. I love getting emails notifying me about new followers, reviews, favorites, and PMs. Thank you!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT QUESTION!**_

_**Okay so basically I was wondering if you guys wanted lemon in upcoming chapters. I know I basically did a mini one, but this is a Lalu story not Gralu and definitely not GildartsxLucy. I know I haven't really incorporated Laxus into the story YET, but I want your guys' opinions before I make this big decision. So leave me a review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em>Until next time!<em>


	4. Doing 'It' For A Living

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_

* * *

><p>It was extremely early when I woke up, and even though we had a rough night with all that drinking, I realized that I couldn't go back to sleep. I looked around and realized Levy was still sound asleep, so without further ado I decided to take a bath and let her sleep in a little while longer. I quickly made my way to the restroom and ran the water at a hot temperature before undressing and jumping in.<p>

I realized that I had been in the bath for a little over an hour and a half and without wondering if Levy was awake yet I toweled off my body and wrapped the towel around my hair. I walked out of the restroom looking around for my robe, which I was certain had been in the restroom before I got in the tub, but not long after realizing that I, in fact, had forgotten my robe, that I completely missed a reddened Levy. I was completely engrossed with my task that the sudden sound of her clearing her throat jolted me out of my daze and left me bewildered at her expression. I looked over her face suddenly forgetting about my dilemma at not having any piece of clothing on, and tried to figure out why she was suddenly a couple shades darker than Erza's hair. When I suddenly remembered and with a glance at myself I cursed myself at my short attention span this morning.

"Sorry did I wake you? I was looking for my robe but I can't seem to find it. I thought I had it in the restroom with my while I was taking a bath, but it was too early I must have imagined it because it wasn't there when I stepped out." I was looking around frantically in search of the item that would cover my exposed body. I was having a difficult time locating the damn thing when I heard Levy clear her throat once again and point to my vanity. There in the little chair I had next to it was my stupid robe. I swiftly walked over to it and pulled it on with a heat on my face that pretty much alerted me to the fact that I was blushing. With a quick murmur of a thank you I moved my gaze towards the rising sun and smiled.

A groan alerted me that even though I wasn't expecting a hangover, due to the many times I went out I presumed, my companion seemed to be having one.

Leaving the room for a little while I made my way to the kitchen and went straight to the cabinet where I always left my pain killers, and grabbed the bottle and a glass of water.

I made my way back to the room and handed the bottle of pills and the glass of water to Levy. In that instant my phone went off alerting me that I had a text and deciding that it was best to look at it, since it may or may not be Gray letting me know about changes in my schedule, grabbed it and checked the text.

'_Girl, are you up yet? Me and Erza are making our way over to talk about a few things with you. We're going out for breakfast and skipping school! So get your ass ready, or we will be leaving without you ;)'_

_Lisanna_

I wasn't sure if I should be glad that they decided to come over or huff and puff that they were dragging me somewhere when I had Levy with me. _Well maybe I could drag Levy with me, but then that would mean exposing secrets that could definitely ruin this friendship right when it started._ I didn't know what to do, on one hand if we came clean, then I didn't have to pretend to have a relationship with Gray on the other hand if I kept the secret, I could potentially keep her out of all this mess…for now. All this thinking was getting me nowhere near an answer and straight towards a headache.

I heard the doorbell ring and I told Levy to take a nice, relaxing bath. She quickly made her way to the restroom while I made my way to the door to let Erza and Lisanna in, or else they would end up breaking the door and entering themselves.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys seriously forget that I dragged Levy home with me?!" I whisper shouted in case Levy was able to hear our conversation.<p>

"Levy's here?" Erza asked looking around for said bluenette that was supposed to be in my home.

"Oh right! Sorry Luce we totally forgot you had a guest over! We'll make this short then." I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes at them, and hoped that Levy didn't choose this exact moment to reveal herself.

We talked for approximately twenty-five minutes about our schedules for the week and made sure where we would meet up beforehand and after. We were always careful; we've all heard those stories of missing prostitutes that turn up dead. No sir, we were careful. We always met up before meeting our clients and texted each other that we were safe when we met up with them. Calling after we're done just to let each other knows we're on our way in case we don't show up.

When we were about to be finished with our conversation Levy came out of the restroom looking refreshed and ready to start the day. She looked over to where I was and I could tell she was confused as to why Lisanna and Erza were with me in the living room. I motioned for her to get ready and turned to the two girls with me.

"Luce I think we should tell her. Think how fun it would be with her always with us! We all had so much fun last night, and Gajeel could definitely work on her if you know what I mean," Lisanna spoke and turned to face me while she winked. Oh I knew what they came here for, and these two were so evil.

I smirked as I thought it over. Last night was definitely fun, but I didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do. She was easy to manipulate, but was it too early for us to introduce her to this world of ours? What if she snitches on us? There were so many thoughts running through my head, was this too early or could she do it?

Levy came back and smiled at us, and we all smiled back at her. I decided it was best for her to know. What kind of a friend would I be if I lied to her constantly?

Just as I was to open my mouth Levy beat me to it.

"You guys are always wearing beautiful clothing, you must be pretty rich if you wear something nice every day," I could tell she was slightly nervous to bring up money into the conversation. She was, after all, having financial problems.

"Yeah, we live pretty well off with the jobs we have. They're so much fun and pay really well," Lisanna was pretty excited to share this with her and I could only pray this wouldn't backfire on us.

"Oh really?! What kind of a job is it, I'm actually looking for something but can't seem to find a suitable job for me," her excited attitude turned dull towards the end and to top that off she began to frown.

_Maybe this could work._

"Well you see, this kind of work isn't suitable for everyone. You must be hardworking and outgoing to really fit in. You already have half down, but are you sure you're willing to work at any hour? And believe me when I say _any _hour. I have had to get up just when I was comfortable enough in my bed. Are you sure you're willing to do that?" I asked Levy making sure that she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

She looked at me and smiled and I knew at that moment, she wouldn't back down. Not when it meant she could have money to spend whenever and wherever she liked.

"A job is a job, right? I would be happy with anything I got. What kind of job is it? Are you guys waitresses at a fancy restaurant or something?" She kept asking questions and with each question her smile grew wider.

"Not exactly…you see, we do tend to people…but we don't really work at any place." This was it, the moment of truth. "The reason why we have so much money is quite simple, actually. Our clients are very rich and pay for our services plus a little tip sometimes."

I could tell she was beginning to get very confused.

"Clients? Services? Are you guys bartending or something? I didn't think that would pay off a lot. Or oh my gosh, are you guys strippers?!"

I flinched at that and let her brace herself at my answer. If she was freaking out at the thought of us being strippers, how would she act if she realized were prostitutes?

I looked her straight in the eyes and answered, "No we're not strippers, but we sometimes do strip. Levy, were prostitutes."

I waited for a full blown minute for her reaction, but she was just frozen in place.

After a moment her eyes widened and I panicked for a second.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dun dun dun! I cut this a bit short, but i supposed i would leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm being evil at this moment and I'm actually enjoying myself. Thanks to those who have reviewed this story, you guys make my day. Please leave reviews. If you don't like how the story is proceeding PM me and let me know. If you have any pair you would like to see in the story leave the names in a review.  
><em>

_Thank you, until next time!_


End file.
